lolpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gabrielpika (TV Channel)
The Gabrielpika is a television cable/satellite channel that is owned by TPEN, a subsidiary of TGP Media-Networks. It competes with Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, and Cartoon Network, as well as 444TV, and Kidannel. It targets for kids, and teens in age of 3 to 18. The Gabrielpika had also spread around the world, and Foopiia. Normal Programming Original GabToon Programming (2012-present) *E's World (Amine) *The Gabrielpika Tales *Absthat the Series *The Adventures of Spidy Spider *E's Babies *E's World *Foopida (TV Show) *Sesame Street *The Jumpy Talk Show *A Super Duper Buggy Show *Gooventure *Rubbadubbers *Misadventures Of Abstball (TV series) *Barney and Friends *Cubey (TV series) *Subrros (TV series) *Star (TV series) *An Great Adventures of Gabrielpika Acquired Programming *''Oobi at Work (2012-''present'')'' *''The Lolman Object Show (2016-present)'' *''Happy Blam (2012-present)'' *''Battle For Dream Island (2012-present)'' *Plonsters (2012-present) *The Muppet Show (2012-present) *Angry Birds Toons (2015-present) *Angry Birds Stella (2015-present) *Angry Birds Blues (2017-present) *Piggy Tales (2015-present) * Om Nom Stories (2017-present) * Mugman (2014-present) * The Trap Door (2012-present) * LolmanWorld Show (2018-present) * Gumby (2012-present) * KyoroChan (2012-present) * Mr. Bean (2012-present) * Larva (2012-present) * Hamtaro (2012-present) * Looney Tunes (2012-present) * OOglies (2012-2016, 2017-present) * Dinobabies (2013-2016, 2018-present) * Shaun the Sheep (2013-2018, 2019-present) * Pingu (2012-present) * Sgt. Frog (2012-present) * Art Attack (2017-present) * Canimals (2017-present) * KyooburWorld Show (2019-present) * Space Goofs (2012-2016, 2017-present) * Plankton Invasion (2012-present) * Under Watermelon (2017-present) * Tom and Jerry (2012-present) * Glumpers (2017-present) * Kukori és Kotkoda (2012-2016, 2017-present) * Alfred J. Kwak (2012-2016, 2017-present) * Oscar Oasis (2012-present) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (2012-2016, 2017-present) * Zig & Sharko (2012-2017, 2018-present) * Iggy Arbuckle (2012-2016, 2018-present) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2013-2018, 2019-present) * Bamboo Blade (2016-present) * Nichijou (2015-present) * Gabriel DropOut (2017-present) * Davemadson Space Tournament (2016-present) * Squid Girl (2015-present) * Microsoft Sam Stuffwide (2019-present) Former Programming (Currently Airing Overnight) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show (2012-2016)'' * The Felipebross and Eddybross Show (2013-2017) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2012-2016) *''Cow and Chicken ''(2012-2016) *''I Am Weasel ''(2012-2016) *''The Fairly OddParents ''(2012-2016) *The Nutshack (2016-2018) *Totally Spies (2014-2016) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''(2012-2016) *''Rugrats ''(2012-2016) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show ''(2012-2016) *''Rocko's Modern Life ''(2012-2016) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ''(2012-2016) *Bump in the Night (2014-2016) *''House of Mouse ''(2014-2016) *''Teacher's Pet ''(2012-2016) *''The Emperor's New School ''(2012-2016) *''Timon and Pumbaa ''(2012-2016) *''Phineas and Ferb ''(2012-2016) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2014-2016) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series ''(2012-2016) *Pinky and the Brain (2013-2016) *Bobby's World (2013-2016) *World of Quest (2012-2016) *Gabrielpika Champion Adventure (2013-2017) *The Mr. Potato Head Show (2012-2016) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (2012-2016) *Dream Millionaire (2015-2018) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2012-2016) *Tiny Toon Adventures (2013-2016) *''Hey Arnold! ''(2012-2016) *Jungle Cubs (2012-2016) *''The Angry Beavers ''(2012-2016) *POE World News (2016-2018) *''CatDog ''(2012-2016) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ''(2013-2016) *''Codename: Kids Next Door ''(2013-2016) *''The Powerpuff Girls ''(2013-2016) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''(2013-2016) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog ''(2013-2016) *Object Overload (2016) *Greeny Phatom Lamont (2013-2017) *Cave Kids (2012-2016) *Doki (2014-2016) *Viva Piñata (2012-2016) *Donkey Kong Country (TV show) (2012-2016) *Pac-Man (TV show) (2012-2016) *Q*bert (TV Show) (2012-2016) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2012-2016) *Sonic Boom (2015-2018) *Super Mario World (2012-2016) Category:TV Channels